Prove You Wrong
I need to stop creating songfics. I really do. I will try. But I love He Is We. And Red already stole Kiss It All Better. So I'll do Prove You Wrong. Here we go~ I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. --------------------------------------- Nightcloud's eyes followed Crowfeather as he slumped in camp, his shoulders curled and his ears flat against his head. No one knew what was wrong with him. He'd come back from the battle with the badgers with haunted eyes and had just sat in camp, refusing to talk to anyone. Barkface had put it off as post-traumatic stress, and that was the end of it. But Nightcloud, who'd been in love with Crowfeather since they were young, knew better. You're the boy, with the real nice smile But a broken heart inside Nightcloud padded up as quietly as she could, coming to a stop beside Crowfeather. She didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead. He made this agonized sound in the back of his throat, and then leaned into her. "I lost her," He whispered. "I lost Leafpool." Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl And I think she lost her mind "You don't need her," Nightcloud murmured, twining her tail around his. She turned and locked her gaze with his - those amber eyes that she knew so well, that she had grown up with. Her and Crowfeather had been close friends, but nothing more. Maybe until now... Are you giving up and done? Are you through with all this? "It hurts, Nightcloud," He whimpered, slitting his eyes. "I loved her. And she doesn't want me." Nightcloud drew her sleek tail across his back; they were sitting so close that their black pelts blended together. "You don't need her," Nightcloud repeated, pressing her nose to his shoulder. "It wasn't meant to be. If it was, Leafpool would've been born WindClan. But she wasn't." She took a deep breath. "I was." Are you tired of the pain? Torn to pieces? Crowfeather searched her gaze, as if looking for a sign that she was lying. "Why do you want me?" He whispered. "Why would you want someone so torn up? So ruined?" Can you let me try? "Can you let me try?" Nightcloud whispered. He closed his eyes, and, after a moment, wrapped his tail around hers. Tell me it's all right Just for one night "Why should you be any different from Leafpool and Feathertail?" He whispered, bowing his head close to hers. Nightcloud shook her head. "I promise I won't leave you. I love you, Crowfeather, I have for moons on end. I thought you would end up hurting me. Because you were so...so much better. You could get a prettier, smarter, stronger she-cat than me. And I'd be left behind while I had to watch you get a mate, have kits." Show you how to feel like, what it feels like To be hugged, to be kissed, yes, "You won't have to watch from the sidelines," Crowfeather whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Because you'll be right there next to me." Nightcloud's heart soared, her stomach leaped. I can be that part of you, I'll, Try my best. "I'll try my best to make you happy, Crowfeather," She whispered. And they'd watched the dawn strike, the sky going from black, to blue, to purple, to pink, orange, yellow, green, blue... I'm the girl, I can make you smile And I promise to be true Time ticked away, and Nightcloud soon was pregnant. Crowfeather was ecstatic, thrilled that he'd finally found a she-cat who loved him, wanted to be with him. But when it came time for their kit to be born, Crowfeather just looked sick, his eyes haunted. "What is it?" Nightcloud had demanded one day, as Crowfeather had refused their newborn son's attempts at play. "You look at him like he was a mistake." "There are others," He had whispered, almost intelligably. "What?" Nightcloud had snapped, annoyed. Crowfeather had flinched and shook his head. "Nevermind, Nightcloud." He sighed and sulked off. Give it all, give until there's nothing left to lose "I just don't get it, Whitetail!" Nightcloud whispered to her friend. "I gave him everything - my love, a family, everything. And he's acting like it's never enough." She flattened her ears. "Sometimes I think he looks at me and sees Leafpool." "Toms are pigs," Whitetail stated simply, running her tail over Nightcloud's flank. "I'm sure he's just uneasy about being a father. He'll get over it soon." "I hope so. Because sometimes I think of just ending it, because he doesn't always act like he loves me as much as he says." "Don't say that!" Whitetail snapped. "He loves you so much, Nightcloud. He wouldn't have had kits with you if he didn't. And look at Breezekit. I can already tell you he's going to be a fantastic warrior. Do you regret having him?" "Of course not! But sometimes I think Crowfeather wished he had another father." Whitetail sighed. Don't say you're giving up and done, That you're through with all this "Crowfeather?" Nightcloud stirred as her mate slipped into the den late at night, smelling of nighttime, dew, and...cat? "Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk. Go back to bed." Nightcloud tried to struggle free of the sleepiness that had her pelt caught in its claws, tried to ask him where in the name of StarClan he'd been, but she was dragged into the coma of sleep before she could utter a word. Yeah, you're tired of the pain Torn to pieces Can you let me try? "Crowfeather," Nightcloud snapped, interceding him. "Look. I know you still love Leafpool. But I don't want to pretend anymore. If you love me, tell me, and I'll stay with you. If you don't love me, say so. Because I don't want tp stick around with someone who doesn't feel the way I do." His eyes widened. "Of course I love you, Nightcloud," He said, but it seemed automatic, like he wasn't really thinking about it. She bristled, and, fighting a snarl of frustration and a wail of agony, stormed off to play with Breezekit. Tell me it's all right Just for one night Show you how to feel like, what it feels like To be hugged, to be kissed, Be thought of and to be missed I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you Then came the Gathering, moons later, that changed everything. Hollyleaf yowling to the heavens that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her real parents, that they'd all lied. Nightcloud had flinched, drawing away from Crowfeather so fast that he stumbled. "What is she talking about?" She hissed to him, her eyes sparking. He stared at her, open-mouthed, shaking his head slowly. "I-I didn't think Leafpool would let the kits live-" "You knew she had your kits!" She roared. "And you didn't tell me? Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather - they're about the same age as Breezepelt." Nightcloud's eyes filled with tears. "You never loved me. You went and mated with her just after me. I don't..." She turned and fled, disappearing into the shadows. I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking, Here's my hand, if you'll take it, "Nightcloud?" A hesitant voice quaked. She turned. There was Breezepelt, looking scared and young. She pressed her nose to his ear. "We'll be okay," She whispered, curling around her only kit. "Your father betrrayed us, but we'll make it." Breezepelt paused, then said, "He's not my father." We can make it, out of all this mess, No more stress, I can be that part of you, I'll, try my best "Nightcloud?" His familiar voice sounded harsh in the quiet night. She didn't move, didn't let on that she'd heard. The Gathering had been a disaster. Lots of yelling, accusing, screeching. Nightcloud and Breezepelt had run off, feeling betrayed and hurt. "Nightcloud. I'm sorry. You know that." She turned away. She didn't want to hear it. Crowfeather sighed, made as if to sit in his nest - but was fended off by a dozen angry hisses, not just from Nightcloud. His Clanmates thought of him as a traitor as well. Looking defeated, he turned to sleep in the middle of camp. Give, me your heart, I don't want a piece or a part, I want it all I want you to fall, The next day, Nightcloud saw Crowfeather approach Breezepelt, who hissed at him, arched his back, and stormed off. Crowfeather looked lost and abandoned. Good. "We'll pretend," She hissed in his ear as she swept past. "We're going to pretend we still care for eachother. That shouldn't be hard for you, you have practice." She stalked off after her son, leaving her former mate behind forever. Just a little bit Take that leap of faith, if you want to, Don't let that, broken heart haunt you Can you let me try? Nightcloud curled up in a ball. She was trying, unsuccesfully, not to think about Crowfeather. But there he was, glossy black fur that threw rainbows in sunlight, stretched taut over lean muscle and bone. Bright amber eyes, that she had seen a dozen emotions in - love, hurt, amusement, sadness, anger, happiness, confusion. She thought about every nuzzle, every gentle lick, every time he'd uttered loving words. She shuddered, a chill running all along her body. She could almost feel his muzzle pressed into her shoulder, that first night... Tell me it's all right, just for one night Show you how to feel like, what it feels like To be hugged, to be kissed, be thought of and to be missed I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you Whitetail wrapped her tail around Nightcloud as the black she-cat sobbed into her shoulder. "The badger-heart!" She wailed, pinching her eyes against the tears. "Piece of fox-dung! Crow-food!" "I know, Nightcloud," Whitetail said soothingly. "You can find a better tom. You know, I think I saw Owlwhisker giving you google eyes a few times." Nightcloud sighed and wiped her tears away with one paw. "Maybe I'll have to talk to him more," She decided after a moment. I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking Here's my hand, if you'll take it We can make it out, of all this mess, no more stress, I can be that part of you "I'll try my best to make you happy," Nightcloud had purred. Who knew that in the end, Crowfeather, the broken, torn up tom, had broken Nightcloud? I'll, try my best. Oh-Oh Crowfeather finally caught Nightcloud's gaze, his eyes sad and remorseful. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry," He breathed, taking a step forward. She stepped back. "We're done. I made that much clear." She turned, taking one step away. Then another. And another. Try my best Another step. I can be that part of you. The hardest steps she'd ever taken. I'll try my best.